Et si
by petite-fleur-de-lys
Summary: Avec des si on refarit le monde. Et si Lily était devenue volage suite à la mort de ses parents et que les Maraudeurs sans Peter s'inquiètait ? JPLE RLOC SBOC


Salut à tous,

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont propriétés de JKRowling

C'est ma première fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez

Bises

Chapitre 1

Miss Evans ?

...

Miss Evans ? appela le médecin qui c'était occupé des parents de la jeune fille.

Il commancait à désespérer, voilà maintenant 10 minutes qu'il l'appelait et elle ne se réveillait pas. Mais ce matin il ne se laisserait pas faire. Tous les matins depuis trois jours qu'il devait la réveiller et qu'elle mettait pas moins de 10 minutes avant de daigner lui répondre. Ce matin il allait également annoncer à Lily qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester à l'hopital elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être embêtant ce moldu. Il ne pouvait pas la laissé dormir pour qu'elle puisse oublier un peu la mort de ses parents ? Et pourquoi elle Lily Evans élève de 7ème année a Poudlard se retrouvait à dormir dans les couloirs de cette hopital ? J'aurais dû rentrer chez moi bien avant, se dit-elle, j'aurais été tranquille pour pleurer et je ne me serais pas retrouver ici. Lily allait enfin repondre à ce médecin, le Dr Richter, qui l'embêtait depuis près de 10 minutes quand une infirmière commença à parler :

Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez la laisser dormir après l'épreuve qu'elle vient de vivre, dit l'infirmière tout en regardant la jeune fille au cheveux aubrun qui dormait sur le banc devant elle.

Je voulais la reveiller car il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle, lui repondit le Dr Richter, on ne peut plus l'accueillir dans cette salle d'attente.

Vous avez sans doute raison, et je pense qu'elle serait beaucoup plus à son aise sur un lit que sur ce banc.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent en ce disant que cette jeune fille aurait sûrment besoin de beaucoup de courage pour survire à la mort de ses parents. Quelques instants plus tard Lily de décida enfin à ouvrir ses yeux emeraude étonnée de ce silence soudain autuor d'elle. Le médecin et l'infirmière étaient en train de l'observer avec cet air de désolation et de compassion qu'ont toutes les personnnes envers quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un être cher, cette expression que Lily haissait tant, surtout depuis quleques jours.

Vous êtes enfin réveillé Miss Evans ? demanda l'infirmière.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de repondre à sa question idiote mais la regarda avec le médecin pour savoir pourquoi ils restaient là alors que les autres matins ils partaient dès que Lily avait ouvert les yeux.

Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, un lit sera plus confortable pour dormir qu'un banc, lui conseilla le médecin en reprennant la phrase de son équipière.

Ils ne voulaient plus d'elle ici. C'était logique vu que de toute manière elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans cette salle d'attente. Lily serait bien rentré chez elle mais elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller depuis la mort de ses parents. Peut-être devrait-elle le dire à quelqu'un. Cela faisait trois jours que la jeune fille était à l'hopital où elle n'y faisait rien de ses journée. C'était décider, elle ne dirait rien au docteur et à son infirmière. Elle venait de se rappeller la promesse qu'elle s'tait faite ici hier soir avant de s'endormir sur ce banc, son lit depuis l'accident. Lily c'était jurer de devenir une fille volage, pour oublier cette douleur au niveau son coeur. Elle savait que la jeune fille intelligente qu'elle avait été avant l'accident n'aurait jamais fait de choses aussi stupide. Sauf que maintenant Lily avait changé. C'est pour cela qu'elle répondit aux professionnels sur un ton empreint d'une insolence qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Vous avez raison docteur, je vais rentrer chez moi. Au revoir Dr Richter, au revoir Madame.

Au revoir Miss Evans, lui repondirent-ils en même temps, étonnés par son ton.

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que Lily Evans quitta l'hopital pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse avec la ferme intention de trouver un job pour le reste des vacances. Il fallait tout de même bien qu'elle puisse avoir de quoi s'acheter quelques tenues pour sortir le soir. Sinon comment aurait-elle pu draguer les hommes avec de vieux habits de tout les jours ?

Depuis maintenant une heure Lily était assise au Chaudron Baveur, un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé du côté moldu entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disque, devant la Gazette pour trouver un job. Elle avait réussi à trouver quatre offres intéressentes, une chez Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques, une à la ménagerie magique, une autre chez Mme Guipure – boutique de prêt-à-porter, et la dernière chez Florian Fortarôme – le glacier. À croire que les jeunes sorciers ne travaillent jamais l'été.

Elle se dirigea alors hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaise herbes. Lily compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis elle tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de sa baguette. La brique se mit à trembler et forma ensuite un passage suffisament grand et large pour qu'elle puisse entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lily se dirigea pour commencer vers Ollivander. Elle rentra dans la boutique et demanda à son propriétaire :

Bonjour Mr Ollivander. Je m'appelle ...

Lily Evans, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule, la coupa Ollivander

Oui c'est bien ça. Mais je viens en réponse à l'offre d'emploi paru dans la Gazette de ce matin.

Ah ... Je suis désolé mais un charmant jeune homme c'est déjà présenté et je l'ai embauché. Je suis désolé Miss. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Au revoir.

D'accord. Au revoir Ollivander

Puis elle partie de la boutique pour ce rendre à la ménagerie magique. Peut-être qu'elle y aurait plus de chance. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne réussi pas à se faire engager non plus chez Mme Guipure. Sur les quatre offres qu'elle avait, les trois premiers avaient déjà quelqu'un. À ce moment elle commenca à se dire que les jeunes sorciers travaillaient l'été mais que c'était les engageurs qui devaient oublier d'enlever les annonces. Elle se rendit donc chez le glacier, en espérant se faire embaucher. C'était sa dernière chance.

Bonjour, je viens suite à l'annonce d'un emploi vacant dans votre boutique pour le reste des vacances, lui dit-elle en se postant devant le comptoire.

Oui, j'ai fait paraître une annonce ce matin. Vous avez de la chance car vous êtes la première. Quel âge avez vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

J'ai eu 17 ans et je rentre en septième année a Poudlard le premier septembre.

Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous engage. Vous pouvez commencer quand ?

Maintenant, lui repondit-elle

Comment vous vous appelez ?

Lily Evans

Bien venu en tant que serveuse chez Florian Fortarôme ! finit-il gaiement.

Il était onze heure et elle avait réussi à se trouver un emploi. Lily passa le reste de sa journée à travailler. Elle enchainait commande sur commande presque sans prendre le temps de s'arrèter. Puis le sor venu, elle se rendit avec sa paie chez Mme Guipure, pour s'acheter un tenue élégante mais pratique pour le soir même.

Et c'est habillé de neuf qu'elle se rendit dans la première boîte de nuit qu'elle trouva sur son chemin.

Et voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je posterais le prochain chapitre dès que j'aurais fini de l'écrire.

A+


End file.
